1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a snowboard binding system for releasably coupling a snowboard boot to a snowboard. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard binding system with an indexing mechanism that that selectively maintains the release lever in different positions so the snowboard binding is easy to step-out of without holding the release lever in a certain position.
2. Background Information
In recent years, snowboarding has become a very popular winter sport. In fact, snowboarding was also an Olympic event during the winter games at Nagano, Japan. Snowboarding is similar to skiing in that a rider rides down a snow covered hill. The snowboard is generally shaped as a small surfboard or a large skateboard without wheels. The snowboarder stands on the snowboard with his or her feet generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Similar to skiing, the snowboarder wears special boots, which are fixedly secured to the snowboard by a binding mechanism. In other words, unlike skiing, the snowboarder has both feet securely attached to a single snowboard with one foot positioned in front of the other foot. The snowboarder stands with both feet on the snowboard in a direction generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Moreover, unlike skiing, the snowboarder does not utilize poles.
Snowboarding is a sport that involves balance and control of movement. When steering on a downhill slope, the snowboarder leans in various directions in order to control the direction of the movement of the snowboard. Specifically, as the snowboarder leans, his or her movements must be transmitted from the boots worn by the rider to the snowboard in order to maintain control of the snowboard. For example, when a snowboarder leans backward, the movement causes the snowboard to tilt accordingly turning in the direction of the lean. Similarly, leaning forward causes the board to tilt in a corresponding manner and thus causing the snowboard to turn in that direction.
Generally, the snowboarding sport may be divided into alpine and freestyle snowboarding. In alpine snowboarding, hard boots similar to those conventionally used for alpine skiing are worn, and fitted into so-called hard bindings mounted on the snowboard, which resemble alpine ski boot bindings. In freestyle snowboarding, soft boots similar to ordinary boots are typically worn.
Boots that are used for skiing and/or snowboarding must have a high degree of rigidity for effecting steering while skiing and snowboarding. In particular, when snowboarding it is important that the rider be able to lean to the side, backward and forward with respect to the snowboard. The motion corresponding to the direction of the lean of the rider is transmitted through the boots to the snowboard (or skis) to effect turning or braking. Therefore, it is extremely important that the boots worn by the rider have sufficient rigidity to transfer such leaning motion to the snowboard or skis.
In particular, the back side of a snowboard boot must be rigid in order to provide the appropriate support for controlling movement of the snowboard. Further, as the art of snowboarding has developed, riders have found that snowboard boots provide optimal support when the back side of the snowboard boots are inclined slightly, such that the knees of the rider are always slightly bent when wearing the boots on level ground. Therefore, standing up straight with knees straight when wearing inclined snowboard boots is not always comfortable. Further, walking in such snowboard boots is sometimes awkward.
Recently, snowboard boots have been developed which allow a rider to adjust and change the inclination of inclined backside snowboard boots. For example, there are snowboard boots which include a member known as a highback support that is secured to the snowboard boot by pins which allow the highback support to pivot about the pins. The highback support extends up the back side of the boot and when locked into position fixes the back side of the boot into a predetermined inclined position that is optimal for snowboarding. When unlocked, the highback support can pivot back and allow the rider wearing the boot to stand up straight and walk more freely without having to keep the knees bent. A simple bar is used with such a boot for locking the highback support in place. Typically, the bar braces the highback support into position. An upper end of the bar is fixed to an upper portion of the highback support by a pivot pin. A lower end of the bar is configured to fit into a hook formed in a lower portion of the boot. When a rider is wearing the boots, the rider must lean forward in order to fit the bar into and out of position. The lean forward requires a significant amount of effort due to the overall rigidity of the snowboard boots and therefore the bar configuration, especially in the snow and cold, can be difficult for some riders to release and/or engage.
In recent years, snowboard bindings have been designed that securely lock to the snowboard boots, but can be released by the snowboarder after riding. Sometimes these bindings are difficult to engage due to buildup of snow and or cold. Moreover, these bindings can be difficult to release the snowboarder""s boots. Furthermore, these bindings can be uncomfortable when riding the snowboard due to continued shock between the snowboard boots and the bindings.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a snowboard binding which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding that is relatively easy to step-in and step-out of without holding a release lever in a certain position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding that has at least two height adjustment positions for accommodating snow between the snowboard binding and the sole of the snowboard boot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding which eliminates the rear binding beneath the sole of the snowboard boot.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding that is relatively lightweight.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding, which reduces shock and improves power transfer between the sole of the snowboard boot and the snowboard binding.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a snowboard binding is provided that comprises a base member, a rear binding arrangement and a front binding member. The base member has a front portion, a rear portion and a longitudinal axis extending between the front and rear portions. The rear binding arrangement is coupled to the rear portion of the base member. The front binding member includes a front claw and a release lever. The front claw is movably coupled to the front portion of the base member. The release lever is coupled to the front claw to move therewith between a release position and a latched position. The release lever has an indexing mechanism arranged to selectively retain the front claw and the release lever in at least the release position and the latched position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a snowboard binding system is provided that comprises a snowboard boot and a snowboard binding. The snowboard boot has an upper potion, a sole portion, a front catch and at least one rear catch. The sole portion is coupled to the upper portion. The front catch is located at a toe section of the sole portion. The at least one rear catch is located at a heel section of the sole portion. The snowboard binding is configured to be releasably coupled to the snowboard boot and includes a base member, a rear binding arrangement and a front binding member. The base member has a front portion, a rear portion and a longitudinal axis extending between the front and rear portions. The rear binding arrangement is coupled to the rear portion of the base member and is arranged to selectively engage the at least one rear catch. The front binding member includes a front claw and a release lever. The front claw is movably coupled to the front portion of the base member. The release lever is coupled to the front claw to move therewith between a release position and a latched position. The release lever has an indexing mechanism arranged to selectively retain the front claw and the release lever in at least the release position and the latched position.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.